


Far To Late

by christinawithav



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stares at her lifefless body wishing he had done things differently. Picks up after the second season finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far To Late

Disclaimer: The Last Ship belongs to TNT

AN: I have to admit I was bored most of the finale until they reached shore and started to distribute the cure, but needless to say the ending left me shocked and livid. Then this idea came. Unbeated so I'm sorry for all errors.

++++  
He stared down at Rachel, her skin was deathly white and she didn't breathe.

Death had claimed her an hour ago.

Had it only been two hours since he'd gone into his hotel room still thinking of how beautiful Rachel had looked in that black dress, her hair down, and the smile on her face? He'd been snapped out of it when he'd heard the gun shot, followed the sound, and found her lying in her blood

She had still been alive when he found her but just barely.

"Rachel talk to me!"

He had lifted her up gently as he could and hurried down the hall.

"He said...he was looking... for the...cure." Her voice was weak.

"Rachel stay with me! I need you!"

But her eyes were fluttering closed.

+++  
He found Rios and Milowsky and they began working on her while the helicopter was being called in.

The helicopter had come but it had been too late and Rachel had succumbed to her wounds.

Michener had ordered the staff to try to find some surveillance video hoping somehow that the place had cameras that were actually working, and if that option failed, find someone who hopefully had seen something or someone out of place.

Chandler had turned to Slattery, "Get back to the ship and question that immune son of a bitch."

Slattery's eyes held fire in them, "On my way."

Tom held Rachel's hand, "Why didn't I tell you how I felt? Why did I let you walk away?"

How could he let anger at her actions with Sorensen blind him for so long?

Because if he'd got his head out of his ass he would've had to admit it was all his fault he put her into that situation.

He had used Darien to guilt her into it and throw her over the edge. Then finding out Rachel had injected herself with Sorensen's genes had thrown him over the edge.

She could've killed herself because of him.

He should've thought of the pardon himself, started to undo his actions.

Don't let this sub become your white whale. Jeter's words came back to him, he had uttered those words while they'd been hunting the sub.

"I did." Tom whispered brokenly, "I became obsessed with the sub and the immunes, I wanted them to pay. Vengeance was all I could think of."

And guilt for not getting to Darien in time. "I felt guilty because I was a married man and I had feelings for you, I pushed you away and took everything out on you."

Tears slid down his face, "I wish I could go back and not have been a prick, I wished I could've grieved properly and then eventually approached you, and you might've considered having me."

Now she was gone and his world felt darker than ever, she had helped him stand tall on the mission when he had wanted to give up.

If only he hadn't made her work with Sorensen, he, Tom Chandler had set her on the course that had led to this night.

He realized he would never know everything Rachel had done to get Sorenson to reveal his secrets, he hadn't even thought to ask her.

He thought of their final conversation, why hadn't he apologized? Why couldn't he have told her what she meant to him? Begged her to stay even though it would've gone against Michener?

So many questions.

If he had moved closer they might've kissed.

That what if tormented him.

He looked at her, "I'm going to have you transported to Norfolk and have you buried in my family burial plot, that way I'll always know that you're safe.

Rage and darkness were talking over, he tried to keep the darkness from winning. "I'll find who did this and make them pay, and any immune who wants war will get it."

He lowered her hand and crossed her arms over her stomach, "I'll continue to find ways to spread the cure, I'll make sure your legacy lives on and the world knows the name, Rachel Scott."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I didn't say it in your life but I love you and always will."

He gently laid the blanket over her and forced himself out of the room.

It was time to find Rachel some justice.

AN: Gonna be a long wait til June 2016. If Rachel isn't on the show they'll lose a lot of fans including me.


End file.
